<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You Are My Heaven by SweetDreamsPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372307">Only You Are My Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda'>SweetDreamsPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>96z, Alternate Universe - Historical, Betrayal, Chinese Historical AU, Court Politics, Eventual Happy Ending, Inspired by Nirvana in Fire, M/M, Mentions of War, Multi, Out of Character, Revenge, There's No Major character Death I promise, What Have I Done, World needs more 96z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the four brightest youths of Chang'an, but with the rebellion, there are only two left. Armed with pain, heartbreak, and a thirst for revenge, will they be able to be happy again?</p><p>Or: A 96 centered historical AU fic that was kinda inspired by the plot of Nirvana in Fire (but you don't need to know about it to understand :D)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this on a whim two weeks ago because I was super sad about failing an essay... I was binging Nirvana in Fire again, one of my favorite Chinese TV shows, and this idea about a Chinese historical AU just came into my head and then I just let it go from there. I blame my habit of stress writing. So, this work's overall plot is based on that show, but I will develop my own ideas and details, and also, I'm a sucker for happy endings. So, if you plan on watching that show and don't want spoilers, don't read this just yet. If you don't care, then read on! Also, since I will be using details from the show and like some historical stuff, I will include notes at the bottom to explain. Finally, just uh... have fun reading this 96 fic? I'll try not to screw it up I promise. There will be some, like, OOC stuff but hopefully you guys won't hate me for it. Also we need more 96 fics so this is kinda a special tribute to all other 96 writers :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Year 491, just after the start of Autumn<em><strong></strong></em></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Junhui, Wonwoo, be careful.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

The autumn wind whistled through the capital city, shaking the trees and gently whisking the leaves away from the branches, letting them drift down. One landed on a certain short young man standing near the city gate, talking to two other young men. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

The leaf was quickly picked off by one of his taller companions. “Jihoon, we’ll be fine, I promise! The worst is that we’ll come back with a few scars or something! Speaking of return, you should come over for New Year’s celebrations after we return!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“I will consider the offering, Junhui.” The short youth, who went by the name Lee Jihoon, raised the edges of his lips ever so slightly. “The Wen household is always so generous.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“It’s probably a shame that Soonyoung probably wouldn’t be here to celebrate with us, though.” The last of the three commented. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Ohh, Wonwoo is missing Soonyoung?” Junhui teased lightly. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Shut up, Junhui.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“It’s close to the hour. You guys should get going,” Jihoon noted. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Yes, Junhui, we should get going.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Okay~ Jihoon, we’ll be back safely before New Year’s!” Junhui called over his shoulder as he mounted his white horse. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Jihoon, seeing as they were ready to leave, quickly mounted his own horse, and from horseback, the three exchanged courtesies before Junhui and Wonwoo rode out of the city. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Jihoon let his smile stretch ever a bit wider before he turned his horse around and rode back to the Lee Manor. 
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
*
</p><p>

<strong><em>Year 491, two weeks the New Year, Winter</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Father!” Lee Jihoon was on his knees in his father’s study, literally begging. Something that he hated doing, but must be done if he was to help.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Father, please! The Wen family… the Wen… they would never raise a rebellion!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Shut your mouth, Lee Jihoon.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Jihoon flinched, but opened his mouth to speak again, “Father, if you follow this plan through, you will be…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“I will be a hero, a beloved member of the court, Jihoon.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“No! The Dragon Army doesn’t deserve this! Father, if this plan fails, you will be the enemy of all in the country! Father, just… please reconsider!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Master Lee chuckled. “No, I won’t fail, Lee Jihoon. Shut your mouth up and be thankful that your father is the one doing this task. Otherwise, you would have to suffer under the Wen family as well.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

A tear rolled down Jihoon’s cheek as he tried one last time. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Father… please, spare them…”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

The Marquis laughed, but his lips were curled back into a sneer. “Oh, Lee Jihoon, I didn’t raise you to be such a soft piece of trash. You want me to spare your two… oh, friends?" </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

He picked up the porcelain teacup near him and threw it across the study. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong></strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

<em>Bam! </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

The teacup shattered in an instant, porcelain shards flying everywhere. One piece, unluckily,  glanced off of Jihoon’s hand on the floor, leaving a small, bloody nick. Jihoon flinched again, causing the Marquis to shake his head again. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Lee Jihoon, you disgust me,” The Marquis spat. “You don’t care for your own family honor yet you care about those two brats?” The Marquis sneered. “You can’t do anything about it.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

At this moment, Jihoon knew that he had failed. He had failed his friends. And they would pay with their lives. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Guards!” The Marquis bellowed. Two lithe bodyguards stepped silently and respectfully into the room, heads bowed, awaiting orders.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> 

“My son is unwell. Please bring him back to his room and guard it at all times. Do not let him leave. If you fail at your jobs, I will have your heads.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Yes, Master Lee,” The two guards, having received their orders, dropped to their knees in acknowledgement. Then, they hauled Jihoon up from his kneeling position and forced him to move. Jihoon could only comply, but not before throwing his father one last look of rage and despair before leaving the room. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

The Marquis eased back into his seat, his lips curved upward confidently. By the time the New Year rolled around, the Wen and their great Dragon Army would be wiped off of the face of the planet, and that was a fact that the Marquis took great happiness in. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
*
</p><p>

<strong><em>Mount Pledis, twelve days before the New Year</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Inside the command tent of the Dragon Army, faces were grim, yet hope sparkled in many eyes. As they had predicted, the Fen had attacked in late autumn, but they had vastly more troops than everyone had expected. Yes, the Dragon Army was the best army of the nation, with elite, disciplined soldiers, but the fight was proving tough. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Still, the discipline of the Dragon Army was proving effective, and they had rerouted most of the opposing forces. One more encirclement movement, and they would win. As an added bonus, they had eliminated or captured most of the troops of the Fen, so there would most likely be no war on the Southern border in the next three to five years. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Junhui was tired. Tired but hopeful. They were going to start the final encirclement tomorrow, which meant that there was still a chance that him and Wonwoo could be back in Chang’an by New Year’s. Sitting on the makeshift cot, he cleaned his sword, which was tainted with the iron tang of the enemy’s blood. Junhui had a… love hate relationship with it all. On one hand, he was born into it, and he definitely was good at anything related to martial arts. On the other hand, being part of a commanding family most likely meant that you were a major part of court politics. And Junhui abhorred court politics. Everybody seemed so pure, but nearly everyone were snakes under their masks. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Getting lost in his own thoughts, Junhui didn’t hear Wonwoo entering the tent, evidently back from the medical tent. It wasn’t until Wonwoo slid out his own sword to start cleaning it did Junhui realize that he had company. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“How’s the cut, Wonu?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“It’s just a small cut, Junhui. Wonwoo pointed to the gash on his palm, which was bound by cloth. “The healers gave me some salve and told me not to exert myself.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Haha, I guess this is when Wen family’s training pays off,” Junhui joked. “So, Wonu, are you gonna fight with a sword in your left hand?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Guess I’ll have to,” Wonwoo admitted. “But it’s only one day.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Junhui slid his now-cleaned sword back into its scabbard, and set it upright next to his cot. “Well, I’m tired, so I’m gonna turn in for the night.” A smile played on his lips as he cheekily continued: “I suggest that you sleep early too, Wonwoo.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Good sleep, Junhui," Wonwoo replied, equally amused. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Junhui blew out all of the candles except for one, and eased himself onto his cot. Wonwoo listened to Junhui’s breathing even out as he himself drifted off to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

By the crack of dawn the next day, all of the troops were assembled and clad in battle armor. Wonwoo, being the young general of the advance detachment, led the first charge to finish the battle. Junhui stayed behind with his father with the main troops to complete the final encircling movement. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

With a flick of his wrist, Duke Wen signalled the troops forward to rush down the slope and engage. Junhui and his men charged. Blood splattered, fires raged as the rising sun painted the slopes of the mountain in washes of orange light. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Two hours in, Junhui got this weird tingling at the back of his head. Something seemed wrong. He ignored it, instead focusing on dueling opposing soldiers, slicing out a path of death as the enemy desperately tried to protect themselves from being outflanked. </p><p>

Five hours in, Junhui finally knew what it was. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Where under the sun was Wonwoo? He should have returned with the advance detachment an hour ago. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Seven hours in, they won. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Junhui was walking around, supervising the other soldiers as they returned to camp one by one. They had suffered heavy losses as well, and could only camp out for another few days to tend to their wounded before moving. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Junhui returned to his and Wonwoo’s tent, growing slightly nervous. Was Wonwoo okay?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

He was sure that Wonwoo was alive. The Wens had always taught important survival skills, and direct disciples of his father didn’t just die in the battlefield. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

The sun was casting shadows across the camp, elongating with every minute; with every minute, Junhui’s chain of worrying thoughts only elongated. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Where is he?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

After letting the command tent know about where he was going, he hurried back to the battlefield site. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Except… </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Junhui’s eyes widened. Were there more enemy troops? There seemed to be a moving army across the mountain ridge… </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

However, after craning his neck for a few minutes, he glimpsed the familiar insignia of the Phoenix Army, normally situated on the nation’s west border. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Oh, Father probably asked for reinforcements and they’re arriving now.” Junhui thought. Still, he decided to report his sightings to the command tent first, Wonwoo temporarily forgotten. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Father!” Junhui burst into the command tent. “The Phoenix Army is just beyond the mountain ridge, I think.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Duke Wen furrowed his brow. “That’s strange,” he said, in his rolling, deep voice. “I requested that there should be reinforcements for the eastern border, since we still border the Fen there. Why did they draw from the Western border?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Maybe it’s the enemy?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Child, use your head. You saw the insignia, right. There’s no way the Fen got that from the western border.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Junhui clicked his tongue, slightly sheepish. “I apologize, Father. Shall we greet them after I find Wonwoo?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Wonwoo?” Duke Wen’s eyes grew sharp. “The child isn’t in the camp?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Junhui stuttered, “N… no?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Go find him, quick!” Duke Wen barked. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

“Yes, Father.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Junhui exited the tent, returning to the place where he remembers Wonwoo’s advance detachment should have rendezvoused with the main army, westward of the original place he searched. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

Nothing. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>

<em>Crunch. <em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Junhui looked at his boots. The Southern border was warm enough so that it never snowed and the ground was seldom frosty, so he must have stepped on something. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

He lifted his boot. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

A ring. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

He picked it up. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

It was Wonwoo’s ring.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Junhui, immediately alert, scanned the area around him. Still no Wonwoo. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Heart growing heavier and hands growing clammier by the minute, Junhui desperately tried to find Wonwoo. Somewhere. Anywhere. Where was that person? Once he found him, he was going to give him a lecture. Technically, he was higher ranked than Wonwoo… </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

It had been an hour, and Junhui was just about to give up when he heard a scream. He whipped his head around. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

On the horizon, the edge of the Dragon camp, there was smoke. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The camp was on fire. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Junhui ran closer. Red shadows weaved in between the tents, setting torches to anything that would sustain a fire. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

People ran out from all directions, only to be cut down by other red-armoured soldiers. The Phoenix Army. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

A thousand questions ran through Junhui’s mind. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>Why?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

He couldn’t process thoughts all of a sudden, going numb and staying frozen. Junhui’s mind blanked. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

And then his father was there, pushing him towards the South side of camp, where there were many cliffs. They had originally chosen this camping spot because it was impossible for the enemy to climb up the cliffs due to the river at the bottom, and thus offered good protection. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Father…” Junhui said numbly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Son, give me your ring and listen.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Junhui complied. He also gave Wonwoo’s ring to the Duke, who started a little upon seeing it, then took it as well. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Duke Wen looked at his son in the eye. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“You must survive. <em>You must survive.<em>”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Father…” Junhui finally got a hold on his senses. “What’s happening?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Duke Wen’s eyes turned unreadable. “Politics happened, son.” Guiding Junhui to the edge of the cliff, Duke Wen embraced his son. “You must survive.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Before Junhui could even reply, he felt his father shove him with all his might. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>“FATHER!”<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>SPLASH<em>- the cold impact knocked Junhui out. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong></strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
*
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<strong><em>Three days after the Battle of Mt Pledis, eight days before the New Year</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong></strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Report! Report! Battle report, everyone get out of the way!” A pair of messengers on horseback thundered down the streets of Chang’an. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong></strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<strong><em>At court, in the royal palace</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Your Majesty, the Marquis Lee has just sent a message. It reads: ‘Your Majesty, cleaned up the rebel army and the rest of the Fen Army at Mount Pledis. Will return before the New Year.’”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

His Majesty laughed. “Good! Good good good. Send my verdict. Round up all people with relations to the Dragon Army and the Wen family for further action. Reward the Lee family with 100 bolts of silk, 500 taels of silver, and when Marquis Lee returns to court, he will be promoted to Duke."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes, Your Majesty,” His Majesty’s personal advisor nodded.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

His Majesty then addressed the other officials of the court. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“If I hear one thing regarding the innocence of, or just the Dragon Army and the Wens in general, I’ll have your head, understood?”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
The officials all knelt down, affirming.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Your Majesty! Your Majesty!” A woman’s voice sounded throughout the hall. Many ministers and officials started whispering among themselves. Women weren’t allowed to step into the hall of politics, unless it was the Grand Princess. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Your Highness…” The guards fell behind her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Your Majesty.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

She stood calmly in the hall, unfazed by the dozens of pairs of eyes fixated on her. “I contest.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“What are you doing, sister?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The Emperor, in all of his regal poise on top of his dragon throne, let his voice thunder down the hall. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Your Majesty, you approved of my marriage to him. I… my child… my husband… there’s no way they would lead a rebellion against this country!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The crowd went silent. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Guards!” His Majesty bellowed. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The Grand Princess moved faster than anyone could react. A ring of iron echoed through the hall as the sheath of a dagger fell to the ground. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Your Majesty!” She pleaded, the dagger at her throat now. “Please think again. Even if I can’t see them alive, I want to see their bodies.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Do you want to rebel, right here, right now?” The Emperor asked coldly, without remorse. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I suppose His Majesty never thought that we were family then,” The Grand Princess stated, and exhaled. A tense heartbeat passed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> 

A sad smile. “I suppose I will join them then.” She flicked her wrist. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

And so, the Wen Family fell. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
*
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>


<em><strong>New Year’s Eve, The Royal Palace<strong><em></em></strong></strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Your Majesty, congratulations! At the end of the year we have been able to get rid of a huge risk within our own country!</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes, congratulations!” Other royal family members and high ranking ministers chorused the congratulatory statement. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon, sitting at the edge of the hall, made sure his face was shadowed. His father had just returned from the southern border a hero, and had let him out of his room to attend this banquet, but Jihoon knew it was just another way of punishing him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong></strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>Junhui, Wonwoo, I hope you can forgive me. I’m so… sorry. I’m sitting here, celebrating your deaths. </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>
              <em>
                <strong>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <strong>
                              <strong>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <strong>
                                      <strong>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <strong>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </strong>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </strong>
                                    </strong>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </strong>
                            </strong>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </strong>
              </em>
            </em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're not into the historical/story notes here that's totally fine, just go onto the next chapter :)</p><p>Something about the story itself- I hesitated between making Wonwoo or Junhui the one whose family is purged in this fashion, because I also wanted to include some good Soonwoo dynamics (since it's basically canon that they've known each other since pretty young) but I ultimately decided that I wanted Junhui because his "pure child" like personality fit more with my idea for the ending. There's a saying that's kinda like "may you go out and experience all of the world, but when you return you're still pure and young" so I think that Junhui fits this more. </p><p>So when I was fact checking for this chapter because I'm also an insane Chinese history nerd I stumbled across a lot of details I didn't know before. The original story of Nirvana in Fire was based on the Northern and Southern Dynasties period, but I've got more of an interest in the Tang Dynasty so out of my selfish heart I decided to change the capital name (Chang'an was the capital during the Tang Dynasty). I don't really have a grasp on the character of the bad emperor in Nirvana in Fire (personally I think that he's so confusing, like how can a person be like that) so I kinda modeled the emperor in my story after Xizong Emperor from the Tang Dynasty, who was famed for being a bad emperor and didn't do anything for the ailing Tang Dynasty. </p><p>About the rings mentioned a few times in the chapter. In the original story of Nirvana in Fire, all of the members of the Chiyan Army had a special metal wristband with their names engraved on it for identification. So I kinda took this and their rings and made it the identification way of the Dragon Army (I know, such a genius right).</p><p>I found a lot of conflicting information about the title of "Grand Princess". Some sources make it seem like only princesses who have participated in politics and/or war can be awarded the title, while others state that they are automatically given the title if they are the sister of the current emperor. To be safe, I made the Grand Princess both the sister of the Emperor and a woman who married a general so it would make sense that she would participate in politics. As with the in Nirvana in Fire, she committed suicide after realizing that the Emperor was being an idiot.</p><p>About courtesies: The ancient Chinese were big on courtesies and filial piety. Thus, I felt it appropriate to write Jihoon's father in that sense because Jihoon is technically supposed to be obedient and ask no questions. Also, court courtesies were important and you could be punished for disrespecting big officials and even killed. </p><p>About rebellion: Rebellion was a big act of treason to the country that usually resulted in not only the person who initiated the rebellion in being executed, but also the nine closest relatives who had ties to this person. Thus, there came this term, "This is an offense that could get your nine kinships purged" (rough translation).</p><p>About rankings: the ancient Chinese ranking system was remarkably similar to many other societies with their official ranks- from least amount of power to greatest amount of power, the ranks were Baron, Viscount, Count, Marquis, and Duke. Most had military power. </p><p>Whew! You made it! Thank you for listening to me babble. Onto the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spilling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts of Jihoon will be in <em>italics.<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em>I listened to Downpour (IOI) when writing this. Don't listen to Downpour unless you want to cry. </em></em><br/> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Eighteenth day of the New Year, Year 492<strong><em></em></strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Young Master Lee,” A servant called respectfully in Jihoon’s courtyard. Jihoon had just returned from accompanying his father to court, a duty that was expected of him as the heir to the Lee Manor and a member of the Intelligence Bureau. Jihoon hated every moment of it, as again, the court was occupied with the logistics and other aspects of the Battle of Mount Pledis. No. Jihoon didn’t even know what to think of it anymore. Every time he stepped into that hall, his mind would just fly away and he would just maintain the bare minimum facade on the outside. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>

“What?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Young Master Kwon has just sent a report, saying that he will return in two weeks for report and to visit his family.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Oh- wait. Soonyoung!?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon let out a series of curses under his breath. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung was fiercely loyal to his friends, and he had a big mouth. Since he was on the northern border, he most likely didn’t know about what had happened just yet. And if he knew that Junhui and Wonwoo were gone…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> 

Jihoon shuddered while thinking about it. Yes, the Kwon family was indirectly related to the Empress, but that didn’t mean that they could just annoy the Emperor anytime. With the start of the New Year, the court had started executing those who had close ties or were related to the Dragon Army in any way. Whoever on the streets dared to breathe the name was also arrested and beheaded. Basically, if you mentioned them, even if you were an official, you were dead. And knowing Soonyoung, he could probably get executed ten times due to one sentence. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>I need to stop him from coming back.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon paced in his room, anxious. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Sending a letter probably would be too late; Soonyoung would have left long before the letter got to him. Then… he could only go personally and tell Soonyoung. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

That was not something that Jihoon was looking forward to. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Unable to make up his mind, he decided to pay a visit to his mother. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Lady Lee was often sick and had chronic disagreements with her husband, so Jihoon didn’t get to see his mother often. Usually, he had to get the permission of his father to visit, but Jihoon didn’t see that happening this time, so he opted to go the other way- just climbing over her courtyard wall. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Just after dinner, Jihoon took his chance and stealthily jumped over the wall into his mother’s courtyard. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Reaching the main building, he rapped on the door twice, and waiting, holding his breath. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

A cough sounded, then: “Come in.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon slipped inside, closing the door softly and then kneeling on the ground. “Mother.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Jihoon?” Lady Lee’s confused voice sounded in the air. After a moment’s pause, she turned to the servants next to her and said, “You may all leave. Please close the door and guard it.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes, Lady.” The two servants in the room scurried out as Lady Lee said in a soft voice, “Jihoon, come here.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes, Mother.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon rose and slowly inched over to where Lady Lee was sitting. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Does your father know that you are here?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Er… no, Mother.”

“Then something must be troubling for you. You can tell me.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon chose his next words carefully. “Mother, I’m… in need of advice on how to stop… grieving for… some of my friends.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Lady Lee looked at Jihoon with sad eyes, seemingly knowing what he was referring too.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Oh, Jihoon, they were rebels, you don’t need to grieve for them.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“But…” Jihoon bit his lip to stop it from trembling. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Lady Lee’s eyes softened, and she lowered her voice even more. “I was surprised too. They were bright youths. But Jihoon, if there’s one thing you must know to survive, it is that disaster comes from the mouth. You need to be careful of what you say, son.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon bit back a curt response. Of course he knew. But he didn’t believe that Junhui and the Wen family would raise a rebellion. Instead, he changed the topic. “And… I’m wondering how I can help Soonyoung. I’m afraid that if he comes back he’ll get into trouble.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Follow what your brain and heart tells you to do, Jihoon.” Lady Lee smiled. “You know, your second and third cousins are coming to learn from your father. Your father probably won’t miss you for a while.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon pondered it for a second, then bowed his head. “Thank you, Mother.” He left swiftly, head pounding. Jihoon tossed and turned in his bed for the entire night, but when dawn came, he had his answer. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

After working with other Intelligence Bureau officials for the day, Jihoon spoke with his supervisor regarding his decision, which his supervisor reluctantly agreed to. Jihoon was eternally grateful and reminded himself to return the favor later. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The next morning, after leaving an envelope with a letter to his father explaining his decision, he packed a few necessities and left with the cover of darkness, rushing out of the capital city the moment the city gates opened. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

For two days, Jihoon slept and ate little, only thinking of reaching Soonyoung. He changed horses at every city, afraid that he would be too slow and cause harm to another one of his friends. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

His heart ached with every jolt in the saddle; he both wanted to get to Soonyoung quickly but he also didn’t want to break the news. <em>Why was it so damn tiring?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

By dusk of the third day, Jihoon had reached Yue, one of the biggest cities in the north and the last stop he hoped to make before heading to the command city of Gan. Leading his horse along the still busy streets, the receding sunlight still clinging to his shoulders, Jihoon also felt his fight receding. He had reached the lodge for officials in the city and was unpacking his belongings from his horse when he heard a familiar shout. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Lee Jihoon?!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

And was promptly greeted with a hard smack to his shoulder, nearly toppling him over. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon groaned as he swung around and glared at the person who had caused him pain, throwing a punch to his face, but his weak punch was quickly blocked. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Oh, come on, it was a joke!” And there was Kwon Soonyoung, in all of his glory, looking as peppy and hyper as always. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Really?" Jihoon scowled as he grabbed his sword from his holder.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> 

Soonyoung grinned, holding his hands up. “Okay, okay. Come on, let’s go inside and have a conversation.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon hesitated, internally wishing for Junhui and Wonwoo to grant him strength, but he followed Soonyoung through the front doors of the lodge and into a room. Soonyoung put down his belongings and gestured for Jihoon to do the same while he lit the small brazier in the room and set a teapot on top of it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Once the two men were situated, the tea was just about ready. As Soonyoung poured tea, he asked Jihoon mildly: “Why are you here?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“To…” Jihoon licked his lips nervously. “To find you.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows when he heard that. “Why did you come find me just after the new Year, Jihoon?” he teased. “Miss me so much that you couldn’t wait for me to return?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon said softly. But Soonyoung didn’t seem to notice his mood.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Well, that’s fine. It’s a boring journey from here back to the capital. “You can keep me company-.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Soonyoung-,” Jihoon said, a little more harshly this time. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“-And after I finish with my duties, the four of us can go to the Wen Manor or Kwon Manor and enjoy some good food! Oh, did you go to the Wen Manor this year for New Year’s again? Tsk, so lucky… but I’m sure Lady Wen will take pity on me…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Kwon Soonyoung!” Jihoon choked out. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung immediately fell silent, looking at Jihoon confusedly. After Jihoon didn’t speak, Soonyoung furrowed his brows and asked, “What’s wrong, Jihoon?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon struggled to speak. It seemed that all of the air in his lungs had been knocked out of him, and his hands curled into fists as he struggled to form words. Finally, a soft croak. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Don’t go, Soonyoung.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“What?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon could hear the begging tone in his voice: “Don’t return to Chang’an, Soonyoung. Go back to the Northern border and pretend that nothing ever happened.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“What? Haha, Lee Jihoon, do you know what you’re saying?” Soonyoung waggled his eyebrows, confirming that Jihoon was joking with him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes, I know, Kwon Soonyoung. Don’t. ”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon spoke with such finality that Soonyoung finally understood: Jihoon was not joking with him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Why?” Soonyoung asked, genuine bewilderment in his voice.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Just… don’t,” Jihoon said tiredly, still dreading explaining the entire reason to Soonyoung.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung let out a barking laugh, eyes darker now. “Jihoon, you can’t just be waltzing here just to tell me not to go home without a reason. I’ve been here for more than a year now, and I miss the people in Chang’an dearly. I want to go home. Tell me why, at least.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon let his voice trail off. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Tell me why!” Soonyoung pushed himself up, and covered the distance between him and Jihoon with blinding speed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> 

Jihoon swallowed, mentally preparing himself to spill everything. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Something… major happened.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Like?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Returning to Chang’an would be flat out dangerous for you,” Jihoon bit out. <em>Why was it so hard to just tell him?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“... And why is that?” Soonyoung paced around, not looking at Jihoon.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“The Wens…” Jihoon took a deep breath. “They rebelled.” <em>There. Finally. That’s all you had to say.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

An incredulous sound escaped Soonyoung’s mouth. “W-what?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“The whole court is absorbed in the Wen rebellion case, Soonyoung.” Jihoon looked down. “Don’t return to Chang’an. You’ll cause trouble for yourself.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“That’s not true.” Soonyoung whipped his head around. “I don’t believe for a minute that the Wen family would ever rebel.” He returned to sitting across from Jihoon before slamming his fist on the table. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Lee Jihoon, is this your idea of a sick joke, eh?” Do you think it’s funny?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Soonyoung, I-” Jihoon tried. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Next thing he knew, Soonyoung’s hand was at his collar, pinning him to the wall. “I’m not believing you until you explain everything. If it’s a joke, back off now and we’re still friends.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon felt the hurt blaze in his chest. “Just listen to me then, you punk!” He screamed. “I’m trying to not get you killed here!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The hands retreated; Soonyoung stalked back to his seat and gripped his teacup tightly. Jihoon slid down the wall, looking up with tears in his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Swallowing a few gulps of air, he started. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“After you left Chang’an last winter, the court started getting border reports that the Fen on the Southeastern border were acting a bit strange, so we started to send spies out. I was among them, being a communicator. Within half a year, we had a decent amount of intelligence, so our bureau reported the intelligence to the court. Most of the generals then started predicting that the Fen would attack somewhere between fall and winter, so in late summer, the court started deploying troops, mostly the Dragon Army.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung set down his teacup, the only acknowledgement that he was listening. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Junhui and Wonwoo left Chang’an around early fall to prepare as well.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon took another shuddering breath.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“About a month before the New Year, the court received reports that the Fen had not attacked and that the Dragon Army was acting strangely. Then, around a week after that, three weeks before the New Year, the court received a letter from Wonwoo.” Jihoon licked his parched lips nervously, eyeing Soonyoung for any reaction.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“In that letter, Wonwoo wrote that the Dragon Army was preparing for rebellion and that he was being coerced by the Wen family. He begged the court for reinforcements to stop the rebellion. After discussion, the court sent my father. He was to lead the Phoenix Army in from the West to exterminate the rebel forces.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

From his seating point, Jihoon could see that Soonyoung’s hand was balled up in a fist, knuckles turning white. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“According to the after report, they exterminated all of the rebellious forces at Mount Pledis, and they found all of the commanders’ rings. Wonwoo hasn’t been found though, so it is assumed that he was killed. He was awarded all of the posthumus honors of the country.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung was biting his lips now too.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Lady Wen committed suicide in the Hall of Politics after learning of the news. Anyone who was related to the Wen family or the Dragon Army now faces consequences, and most have been executed. His Majesty has also stated that whoever declares the Wen family to be innocent is a rebel as well and is to be executed.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“That’s not it, is it?” Soonyoung’s voice cut through the air like a knife, driving itself into Jihoon’s heart. “I can hear it in your voice, Jihoon. I’m not stupid.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“My…” Jihoon’s voice cracked. “The Wen family is gone, Soonyoung.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung whipped his head over, eyes blazing. “That’s not the truth, right?” <em>His eyes resemble those of a tiger so much in these moments. </em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“That is the entirety,” Jihoon insisted. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Lee Jihoon, you must tell me the truth!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I-” Jihoon faltered. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung’s piercing gaze remained on Jihoon. “Do you expect me just to take for granted the fact that the Wen family, whom I studied under, rebelled? And if they did rebel, why were they exterminated without second thought? Why weren’t the commanders captured and brought in for questioning?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Soonyoung, that’s all you need to know.” Jihoon’s begging voice was showing through again, and he knew it. He hated himself. “Just write a letter to the court and say that you’re sick, and out of concern for His Majesty and the court, you wish to call off your return.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Lee Jihoon, you’re keeping something from me.” Soonyoung looked down at his palms, which were hidden to Jihoon due to the table in the way. “What actually happened?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon decided to just tell him that moment. He needed to get rid of the guilt. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“My father was the mastermind.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

It was like a bomb had dropped. First a moment of silence, and then Soonyoung was clutching at Jihoon’s collar again and slamming his head to the wall.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“What do you mean, mastermind?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“You think that they would actually rebel?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung let one hand go, Jihoon catching the bloody little crescents that Soonyoung’s nails had dug into his palm. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“People in court were jealous, Soonyoung. The Wen family had so much power. The Grand Princess and a generation of able commanders. Junhui and Wonwoo to lead the next generation. Plus, it seemed like His Majesty wanted this to happen anyway, from looking at his response.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung finally seemed to accept his explanation and let him go, sinking to the ground in front of Jihoon. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

A wrecked voice whispered out: “Why didn’t you try to stop your father, then?” In a flash, Soonyoung was on his feet again, pushing Jihoon into the wall again, Jihoon knocking his head on the wooden wall again. “Eh? Why?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“You think I didn’t try?” Jihoon felt a tear snake out of his left eye. “I already live with the guilt and will carry it for the rest of my life, Kwon Soonyoung.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung collapsed to the ground again, seemingly in a daze. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon, clutching his head, also sat down again, trying to catch his breath and prevent more tears from falling.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The silence stretched on for two minutes, until Soonyoung finally whispered, “So… Junhui and Wonwoo… Duke Wen and Lady Wen… they’re… gone?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The word gone had so much raw pain that Jihoon really wanted to cry, but with his last ounce of strength, he kept it together. For Soonyoung. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes, Soonyoung. They’re gone.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“So the last time I saw them… over a year ago… that was my… last?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

This question was asked in such a soft, childish tone that Jihoon wanted nothing but to deny it, to assure Soonyoung that everything was alright, but that wasn’t the truth. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“They’re gone, Soonyoung.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“No… no… no…” Soonyoung muttered over and over again, gasping between each one, lowering his head into his knees and assuming a fetal position. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon let him. People grieve in different ways. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The gasps intensified in the room. Soonyoung lifted his head ever so slightly, and asked, “Why… why does it hurt so much?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The question hit Jihoon’s heartstrings. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I don’t know, Soonyoung, I don’t know. But it hurts a lot for me too.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung and Jihoon didn’t move until the early hours of the morning, where both stumbled to bed. In the darkness and silence, Jihoon thought he heard… sniffles from Soonyoung’s side of the room. And for the record, Jihoon had never, never seen Soonyoung cry. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The next morning, Soonyoung looked composed again. Without emotion, he informed Jihoon over breakfast, “I’ve sent my letter in. I won’t return to Chang’an for a year.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon silently nodded. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I guess we just… continue then,” Soonyoung sighed through his nose. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon nodded again. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“What are you doing next?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I’m… going to wander. Seokmin and Chan are taking over duties in the Lee Manor, and I informed my superiors directly, so my father won’t miss me. He’s already disgusted with me, anyways.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Do… write to me then.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I will.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“If you ever find out why it hurts this much, do be sure to tell me," Soonyoung’s soft voice hummed. “It just… hurts.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I’m going to search for that answer.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Then good luck… friend.” </p><p>

A small, sad smile formed on Jihoon’s lips upon hearing that. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

After that conversation, Soonyoung and his advisors from the Tiger Army left the lodge to return to Gan.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon started his trek. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon didn’t really know where to go. For the first time, he didn’t really have a goal or purpose as he wandered about. It was the near same routine; he would travel, eat, rest, repeat. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

It was startling how empty his heart felt. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

And it probably was going to stay like that. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <em></em>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's the first two chapters! There's not a lot of notes I have. I have decided that all of the other members will make cameos or are involved in the plot so... yeah the other members will appear soon! </p><p>Also, do let me know if you would prefer for this to be updated regularly (possibly every week or something, as soon as I finish a chapter) or in bursts (I might have like a month of radio silence and then just drop three chapters or something) ^_^</p><p>Also, we are entering the Soonhoon heavy part of the story so buckle up! But that's for the next chapter :)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I'm back and happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>27th Day of the New Year, Year 492, Gan City<em><strong></strong></em></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After Soonyoung returned to the military base of the Northern border, he actually became sick like he had claimed in his letter to the court. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Such was the irony, Soonyoung thought, mind hazy with fever. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He wasn’t too sure about the cause, but he assumed that it was probably because he insisted on holding a vigil for his friends four days ago, as it was the 35th day after they had passed, if Jihoon’s information was correct. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The northern wind was never relenting at night, but Soonyoung had chosen to do so anyways, because some part of his brain insisted that getting sick was a small price to pay. Actually, anything was a small price to pay if it meant respect for Junhui and Wonwoo. They had paid with their lives. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Another bout of coughing wracked Soonyoung’s body. If Duke Wen was here, he would have looked down upon Soonyoung disapprovingly, stating that if his martial arts and inner core strength was good enough in the first place, he would never get sick. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But Duke Wen wasn’t here to even chide him anymore. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Drifting into an uneasy sleep, Soonyoung dreamed…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung, being a distant relative of the current empress, had been introduced to the court life at a very young age. He had trained with some of the lesser ranked princes, as well as sons of other court officials. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As Junhui was the son of Duke Wen, Soonyoung was introduced to Junhui quite early on. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Junhui, being the son of Duke Wen and Lady Wen, the eldest Grand Princess, was something of a wonder child. At a young age, he was already skilled in martial arts, but was also extremely intelligent, even though he didn’t really show it at first. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In some of Soonyoung’s oldest memories regarding Junhui, he and Junhui would always be messing around during the imperial family banquets, but since Junhui always started it, he would be the one to get into trouble. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung loved fooling around with Junhui, thinking that perhaps he wasn’t as smart as others had claimed. The Junhui he knew was someone who could spend half a day gazing at a butterfly, laughing in delight. But all in all, being with Junhui was a comfortable constant throughout his childhood years. The Wen and Kwon Manors were only a short ways away, and Duke Wen and Minister Kwon often met to discuss politics, so Junhui and Soonyoung often played and studied together. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Since Junhui and Soonyoung both technically were related to the royal family, they were allowed to attend the royal school with some of the other princes. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Junhui was uncharacteristically shy around some of the princes, for reasons Soonyoung didn’t know why. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Seungcheol and Hansol, the second and thirteenth princes respectively, shared their regular tutoring classes in the palace, but Soonyoung noticed that Junhui rarely ever talked to them directly. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>One day when they were around nine years old, in a bid to get Junhui to be more talkative with the others, Soonyoung thought of a marvelous plan. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They were waiting for the palace tutor to arrive, so Soonyoung, being ever hyper, suggested to the rest of the participants, including the three princes, that they should play hide-and-seek amongst the bookshelves. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone quickly agreed. Well, everyone except Junhui, who looked worried when they first suggested it, was quickly peer pressured into participating. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It started out pretty tame, with a student selected from the bunch to close their eyes and count while the others scurried in amongst the bookshelves. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>However, Soonyoung might have gotten a little excited, didn’t see where he was going, and crashed into a bookshelf-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The bookshelf tipped on its side, and with its crash, a wail sounded throughout the hall…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong></strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sss- ow!”<em> The pained exclamation of Seungcheol echoed throughout the hall, causing all of the students to freeze. </em></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was at this exact moment when the palace tutor walked in, and upon observing the commotion, he immediately called on the students to move the bookshelves and pulled Seungcheol to his feet.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>In a serious voice, the palace tutor demanded an explanation, and it was only compounded by Seungcheol’s insistence that someone had deliberately pushed the bookshelf onto him. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The rest of the students looked around themselves nervously, as no one wanted to be blamed for harming a prince. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung, in his nervousness, started biting his lips, but then a clear voice sounded. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Sorry, sir, it was me that pushed the bookshelf,” Junhui said. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Junhui.” The palace tutor narrowed his eyes. “You know what crime is assigned to intentionally harming a prince.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Junhui replied steadily, “It’s a death crime, sir.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“So you know. Why did you do it?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“It was an accident, sir. Prince Seungcheol accidently stepped on my foot, so I wanted to get revenge, but I missed my mark and accidentally tripped, causing the bookshelf to topple over.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Junhui said it with such confidence and conviction that Soonyoung could almost convince himself that he wasn’t the culprit. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Now, you must know your place.” The palace tutor lectured. Even if Prince Seungcheol was to do anything to you, you are not qualified to discipline him, do you understand?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Junhui, as punishment, you can kneel outside the lecture hall of the entire hour.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“And I will inform Duke Wen about this.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung felt bad, to say the least. Junhui’s knees looked like they hurt after three hours, and Soonyoung also heard about Duke Wen’s punishment when Junhui went home. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Junhui missed the class for a week. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But when he came back, he had a brighter smile than ever, assuring Soonyoung that he was absolutely fine. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Another thing he admired Junhui for was his martial art skill. Most of the youths of the court all received martial art training of some sort, but it always seemed that Junhui had an overwhelming advantage in any sparring duel.  </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>So, when Soonyoung turned eleven, he begged his parents to be allowed to study martial arts under Duke Wen. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That was probably one of the best time periods in his short life. He and Junhui studied the scrolls regarding combat and sometimes even warfare, sparred, got in trouble together, got punished together, ate together, slept together… </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He even remembered one time, when he had gotten really sick with a high fever, Junhui stayed up and took care of him the whole night...but this time, when Soonyoung’s sick, he’s gone… </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung awoke to find that his fever had broken. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Stumbling around his room and pulling on some winter clothes, Soonyoung heard the pecking of a messenger pigeon on the window. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tap tap tap.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung grumbled under his breath, but still walked to the window where pigeon was, and he let the stupid thing in. From the pigeon’s feet, he carefully detached the small roll of paper. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon’s handwriting. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Going down south. You most likely won’t hear from me in a while. Take care. -Jihoon<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung opened the window and let the pigeon go again. As the white and gray pigeon blended into the stormy sky, Soonyoung sighed again, a wave of sadness and grief washing over him silently, like water rising from a tidal pool, very close to spilling over. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wonwoo would have laughed, surprised that Soonyoung hadn’t fried the pigeon already. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung first met Wonwoo through Junhui too. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Near the end of Soonyoung’s apprenticeship to Duke Wen, Junhui introduced Soonyoung to Wonwoo, who was Duke Wen’s new disciple. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“He’s an orphan,” Junhui had whispered to him. “Just don’t talk about anything like going home because he’s really sensitive about these things right now.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung had nodded vigorously. That made sense, people have points that they don’t want to talk about. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was pretty easy for Soonyoung to get along with Wonwoo. And by getting along, by Junhui’s terms, Wonwoo didn’t punch Soonyoung the moment Soonyoung opened his mouth to speak. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The first time Wonwoo actually spoke to Soonyoung was because of a pigeon. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Some of the top secret military messages used pigeon messengers, so there were a few pigeons around the Wen Manor. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That time, Soonyoung had caught one of the pigeons wandering around, and, after double checking to make sure that there were no important messages on this pigeon, Soonyoung started to get the wily idea of having a midafternoon snack. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But of course, Wonwoo caught him. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The guy, back in those days, was a very stiff person, always following the rules, never stepping out of line. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You broke the rules,” his deep voice vibrated through the air. “You are not allowed to eat… messenger pigeons.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well, Soonyoung, for once in his troublemaker life, listened. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And immediately got back at Wonwoo the next day during their routine sparring, so much so that Junhui had to break up the fight. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But then, for some reason, Wonwoo seemed to be captivated by Soonyoung’s fighting style and started to gradually stick with Soonyoung more.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Junhui noticed the change, and encouraged this type of love hate relationship, which had… hilariously funny results at times. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oh, and there was that one time when Junhui and Wonwoo ganged up on Soonyoung during a fight. In front of like, half of Chang’an. They were all punished heavily for it, but it was a stress relieving activity. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Those were the fun times. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>By the end of Soonyoung’s apprenticeship, the three of them were basically inseparable. As an added bonus, they were the talk of Chang’an. Most of the girls from noble families knew about them; some would fantasize that they would one day marry one of the three young masters. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung didn’t notice the wetness of his face as he sighed again, looking at Jihoon’s crumpled up message. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon’s words and handwriting are neat and tidy, but took up very little space on the paper. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wonwoo’s words and handwriting… were neat, but they were often more spread out across the paper. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Junhui’s handwriting could be neat when he wanted it to be, but most of the time his words were long and scrawly. Still, they were readable, but they were like… interesting curls of art sometimes. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung knew his own handwriting- it often looked like it was squashed flat, but still readable. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He sniffed, both from the tears and his lingering cold. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Four days until their 49th. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He grit his teeth. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He was going to stay up, no matter what. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Second Month of the Year 492<strong><em></em></strong></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em></em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon didn’t know where he was anymore. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em></em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He had gone southwest after leaving Soonyoung, but he had no idea where his feet had taken. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em></em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A white robe, a sack of necessities, sword in hand, he just… wandered. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em></em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>When he arrived at a big city, he would find a place to rest and would often debate if he should send a letter to Soonyoung. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em></em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He decided against it most times. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em></em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>His sleep was uneasy; every time he closed his eyes, there would be snippets of nightmares that were sure to occur if he fell asleep. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em></em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Snippets of gory battles kept on circulating in his head, Junhui and Wonwoo’s screams… </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em></em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And then there was Soonyoung, kneeling in the execution site, eyes shining in defiance as the blade came down… </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em></em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nononono.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon closed his eyes, placed his arm over his head, and internally pondered Soonyoung’s question. Why does it hurt so much?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Now that Jihoon knew that this question existed, he was curious about it too. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They were, at most, close friends. Soonyoung’s right, we were only friends. <em>Why does it hurt so much? <em>One would think that I actually lost my family or something. </em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon doesn’t know when those three truly ingrained themselves into his mind as “close friends”, but they had by the time Soonyoung had left for the Northern border. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Out of the group, Jihoon probably met Soonyoung the earliest. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Back then, Jihoon’s father was still only a Baron, and Soonyoung’s father had not yet become the Minister of War. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon knew Soonyoung by face at court gatherings, but that was about it. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>By then, those three were already known as the brightest youths in Chang’an. Jihoon was just kind of there, in the background with all of the sons of other nobles. Plus, his father had often lectured him on not making any friends, since almost all of them were bound to be backstabbers. His father had specifically warned him about the Wen family, the hate and sarcasm dripping into his voice when he told Jihoon.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“They are a bunch of rebels in disguise. Don’t go near them if you want to live.” Jihoon took these words to heart, and thus also harbored hate towards the Wen family. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The turning point was the spring hunt the year when they were all 15. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The spring hunt was more about formality than about hunting. According to the law, they couldn’t hunt anything major, so it was just more of an exploration and experience for most of the youths that had joined this hunt. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Second day in, most of the young nobles went off to explore the hunting site, forming groups to explore the forests together. Jihoon, barely knowing anybody, decided to go off on his own. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He didn’t know how fate dictated things, but somehow Jihoon managed to startle a bear within the forest and was nearly torn apart to shreds when the whoosh of a throwing knife sounded near his ear, passed his head and hit the bear. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Another one struck the bear again, causing the bear to roar and lumber away from the knife assault. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Three youths whom Jihoon recognized leapt from the nearest tree and landed near Jihoon. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wen Junhui whistled as he watched the bear retreat, then offered a hand to Jihoon, who was leaning back, knees wobbly, against a tree. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon had glared at him and slapped his hand away. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Junhui hadn’t looked offended, just confused. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Although Jihoon fought against it, Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Junhui helped Jihoon back to camp and helped him clean his wounds, all the while trying to make conversation with him. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon tried to refuse, but he did admit, these three intrigued him. They were coined the brightest youths of Chang’an, but they seemed so approachable. Nice. Not backstabbers. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He slowly started cracking, allowing them illicite brief responses from him. Jihoon didn’t know how terribly intoxicating the feeling of <em>friendship<em> was, until he met these three. Well, he mainly didn’t <em>have<em> friends before these three. </em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He tried to squash the feeling of longing to know them more, trying to refuse his growing fondness for those three all the while they were wrapping his scraped hands and knees up. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He left their tent thinking that he could control his longing for friends, but he caved in a few days, mainly because Soonyoung and Junhui those two dorks insisted on helping with his wounds every day. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He started visiting their shared tent, making small talk with them, but then it bloomed more. They seemed to click. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon and Wonwoo got along well because of their logical thinking. By the end of the spring hunt, if one gave the two something to debate about, they could debate about it all day, ignoring any and all interruptions. Wonwoo was a voice of steady reason that Jihoon always, always appreciated. And yes, Jihoon admits it- his deep voice was soothing. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Junhui was like a ray of sunshine that warmed Jihoon’s cold heart. Jihoon had nothing but fondness for him, even though Junhui was technically half a year older than Jihoon. He realized that nothing about him and the Wen family was like what his father claimed to be. From Junhui, Jihoon learned life wisdom. Junhui was so perky at times but was full of life wisdom, so much more intelligent than he let on. And as Junhui was the son from a family deeply entrenched in court politics, Jihoon found Junhui’s qualities all the more fascinating and endearing. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Soonyoung, what could he say? That person was the literal definition of hyperness and enthusiasm. Soonyoung brightened Jihoon’s outlook of the future, and his duality was also something that Jihoon admired- pure concentration one moment and pure idiocy the next. Jihoon admired Soonyoung’s personality; when the four of them were together, Soonyoung made sure the mood was uplifting, but when he was talking about serious work, Soonyoung was dead serious and focused. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>These three youths were the best friends could have hoped for. He tried his best to conceal his friendships from his father, not wanting to upset him. In the end, however, Jihoon could not deny that just being with those three made his heart inexplicably happy, more so than all the praise his father ever gave him. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>But two were gone. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jihoon opened his eyes and decided he needed answers to his questions. He had an overflowing list of questions in his head when he had started out, but now that list had only grown even more as he wandered aimlessly throughout the country. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And there was only one place in the world that offered answers to everything. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wisdom Hall.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <strong>
                        <em>
                          <strong>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </strong>
                        </em>
                      </strong>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I like how I wrote this chapter? No, not really. The backstories could probably be told a lot better than this, but like, I don’t know a better way to write this lol. About dynamics: This is my first time writing this type of story but 96line makes me visual a four piece puzzle; they’re all oddly shaped but for some reason they click. I tried (and will try) to characterize their dynamic like this.</p><p>Yes I know dreams are a cliche way to initiate flashbacks but like :P Also Soonyoung roasting a messenger pigeon would be like canon in my book lol. </p><p>Little easter egg I guess but I’ve heard of the saying “seeing their handwriting is like seeing them in person” because a pen and words are like an extension of a human so that’s why I felt compelled to include descriptions of handwriting. </p><p>The grieving traditions for the ancient Chinese usually involved relatives performing ceremonies like burial, and they usually revolved around every 7th day of the person’s passing, for seven weeks. During this time, the people that were mourning them usually would have to wear white clothes, and at the 7th day, go to the tomb of the deceased to mourn in some way (so the 7th, 14th, 28th, 35th, and 49th day of their passing) so I hope I did my math right when I was labelling my date at the beginning. </p><p>I’m still planning this out so bear with me ^_^ Kudos and thoughts/comments are appreciated (no pressure tho haha)  and thank you for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there I apologize for the wait, I had a traumatic past week with four tests and an essay in four days... but yeah I'm back and happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wisdom Hall. They claimed that they had the knowledge to answer every question in the world, and they could give it out, provided that you had enough silver.</p><p>

The place was situated on the ethereal Wisdom Mountain, surrounded by cliffs and beautiful scenery. </p><p>

Situated in the southwest, right on the border of three nations, Wisdom Hall truly held itself apart from the world. They never partook in any conflicts; they only gathered knowledge. </p><p>

After two and a half months of wandering, as Jihoon called it, he finally found himself at the foot of the mountain. </p><p>

Jihoon stepped on the first level of the winding stone staircase and then hesitated. </p><p>

What was he going to ask?</p><p>

<em>Were they alive?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

No. The answer for that was really plain and simple. Plus, Jihoon didn’t really want to hear the true answer; it would be another slap to him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>Why was the world so cruel?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

They would most likely spit something about the unfortunate nature of life and greed at him, so no. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>What people were Junhui and Wonwoo to him?<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon thought that he already had this answer. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>What is this feeling that I’ve been holding ever since I knew they were gone?</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon settled on that question. It was the question he was most curious about, since it was the first time Jihoon couldn’t understand his own feelings in his life. And Soonyoung’s question was close enough to it too. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

With a pouch of silver in hand, he climbed up the mountain ridges, inwardly marvelling at the scenery, but his mind was unable to truly enjoy the scenery. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Sweating a little from the exertion, he reached the platform and chimed the bell, signifying his arrival to those in the hall. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

A disciple walked out and silently directed him to sit at one of the seats near the window, giving Jihoon a fantastic bird’s eye view of the ethereal scenery. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

After about a minute, an elder man, black hair graying out, walked over. Jihoon, seeing as this man was his elder, got up and performed the customary bow.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Ah, you may sit down, child.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon nodded as both he and the man took their seats.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Lee Jihoon, right.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon, startled that the man knew his name, stuttered: “Yes… how did you know it was me?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“We know all the knowledge in the world; you think that we wouldn’t know who you are?” The man asked, eyes twinkling with laughter. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon shrugged, not sure if that was a rhetorical question or not. “I have a question,” he announced. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“You may ask.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I’m sure that the organization is aware of the whole case regarding the Wen Family of my country? My question is related to that.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Of course we know, stop trying to underestimate the devotion we have to our craft,” the old man chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Why am I feeling… so much pain because of it?” Jihoon asked, voice just a little louder than a whispering tone, but he knew that the elder heard it, because the elder sat back and observed Jihoon with a piercing eye. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Why… is it affecting me so much?” Jihoon asked again, louder. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The old man let his observational gaze linger on Jihoon for one more second before he let his gaze drop. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Two more seconds of silence passed, until finally, the old man raised his head again. Jihoon saw pity in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Are you sure you want the answer to that question?” The old man asked sincerely. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes, I am sure,” Jihoon replied determinedly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Very well.” The old man pressed his lips together as he tried to think of an appropriate way to deliver his answer. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Why you feel like this can be summed up in one word,” the old man somberly stated. “And that would be… heartbreak.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>Heartbreak<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Wh… <em>what?<em>” Jihoon nearly laughed as he spit that word out, unsure of what he just heard. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Lee Jihoon. Correct me if I am wrong, but you know… three very good people.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon nodded dumbly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Have you ever considered that they were something more to you?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“What do you mean… more?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“More than… regular friends.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon startled at that, averting his gaze to his lap and his fingers. The very fingers Junhui had complimented were so long and pretty when holding a sword.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

That detail springing to mind didn’t really help Jihoon right this moment. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Youngster, that’s all I have to say to you. And out of my kindness, you don’t need to give me any silver for this answer.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

And the man left Jihoon. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

It wasn’t until Jihoon had stumbled back down the mountain and into the nearest traveler’s lodge did his brain finally start to process the life-changing conversation he just had. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>Heartbreak.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>More than friends.<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon, who was lying on a bed, closing his eyes and pondering over all of the information he had received, bolted up at a realization. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

He laughed savagely at himself. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The old man must have been lying to him. He must have. Jihoon didn’t want to admit it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon made up his mind. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

He was going back tomorrow to get another answer. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The songbirds twittered as Jihoon made his way back up the mountain, footsteps ever the more determined. To his surprise, the same old man came outside to lead him in when he rang the bell again. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The seatings, the same scenery, the same person to answer his question. Jihoon wasted no time in asking: “What did you mean by, ‘more than friends’”?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon was unprepared for the bout of laughter that took over the old man, and only stared dumbly as the old man tried to keep his laughter under control so that he could speak. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Oh, people these days are so young and inflexible. Tsk.” The old man paused, took a sip of tea, and continued.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“There are many types of relationships, Lee Jihoon. Just because you don’t know about something doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“But…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“The four of you. It’s extremely simple. You don’t have to call it love or whatever. You can call it anything you want. But it involves the four of you.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon lowered his face. “There’s only two now,” he whispered, heart shattering as he finally heard the truth that he had tried so hard to deny last night.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The old man seemed to take pity on him, however, as the old man said, “It will always be four. They still live, so long as you remember them.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon, overwhelmed by the emotions but not letting his tears fall in front of this stranger, simply nodded and pulled out his pouch of silver, which this time, the old man accepted. The man wished Jihoon luck in life and bowed as Jihoon left the mountain for a second time, but this time, footsteps even heavier with the grief and realization that he had not treasured their companionship. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon never cried. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

He was the son of Marquis… no, Duke Lee, and people of the Lee family never cried. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon attempted to staunch the tears in his eyes, but to no avail. The floodgates let loose as he got back to his room at the lodge and muffled sobs echoed throughout his empty room, each one an apology to Wonwoo, Junhui, Soonyoung and the gods, an apology regarding how he didn’t treasure them when they were together. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

After curling into a ball and bawling for who knew how long, Jihoon started to come back to earth, the pain reduced to a dull throbbing in his chest. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

He started to wonder about Soonyoung. Soonyoung had mentioned that he felt the same way Jihoon felt too. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Did Soonyoung… share his feelings?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

For all four of them?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon’s mind started to wander. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Did… Junhui and Wonwoo… before… have those feelings too? Whatever they were. Love or something greater. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon slapped himself. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>Don’t ponder on that,<em> he warned himself. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em></em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>They are gone.<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

After locking himself in that room for a day, barely eating or drinking, Jihoon emerged, determined, face hardened. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Well, familial ties be damned. Righteousness and justice always prevails, even if it’s late. Jihoon swore to himself that he would avenge the deaths of the two people who brought him happiness. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon mounted his horse and started galloping northeast- towards Chang’an, towards corruption, darkness, and revenge for his Junhui and Wonwoo. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

*
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung was drilling the soldiers when he received Jihoon’s letter by pigeon. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em></em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

<em>Am returning to Chang’an. Try to come back soon. Will wait for you. Take care. The northern wind is not to be taken lightly. If you get sick again, I will not send you any medicine. -Jihoon<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung smiled lightly. At least Jihoon was still there. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

At least. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

After his duties for the day were over, Soonyoung returned to his room, closed his doors, and lit some incense. For Junhui, Wonwoo, the rest of the Wen family, the souls of the Dragon Army, Soonyoung sent his prayers. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

He had kept up this tradition of honoring the dead, even after the 49th day of grieving had passed. Soonyoung thought that it was necessary to remember them, even after the standard mourning period was past. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung was well respected within the circle of officials and generals situated at the Northern border. Yes, the kid might be a distant relative of the Empress herself, but he never used that part of his identity to get what he wanted, plus, the kid was a good fighter. His endless enthusiasm was always a force to be reckoned with, and the troops mostly took after him. He might not be the best tactician, but he could think outside the box sometimes and surprise everybody. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Which was precisely why Soonyoung got in trouble for burning money. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

The higher ups at the Northern border did mostly favor Soonyoung, but there were still other officials of the same rank as Soonyoung. Unfortunately, they mostly harbored jealousy against Soonyoung for his talent and background. Soonyoung originally could deal with them just fine, but this time, they really got him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

It was Junhui and Wonwoo’s 100th day. Soonyoung had snuck out of the command manor to burn paper money for them, as it was custom to burn paper money on the 100th day of a loved one’s passing. But Soonyoung, in his hurry to finish, didn’t realize that he was being followed, and thus was reported by them as soon as he returned. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

So there Soonyoung was, kneeling on the wooden floor in front of his commander, who was looking at him with a face Soonyoung really hadn’t seen before. Soonyoung had seen most of the faces his commander could make, so Soonyoung was just a tiny bit nervous. Just a little. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Soonyoung, can you please explain what you were doing outside the command manor so late at night?”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I was… burning paper money.” Knowing that his commander hated lies, Soonyoung just decided to come clean. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“For whom?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“For a few friends of mine who passed.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“And who are they?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Sir, you don’t know them.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“They're not traitors, are they?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“No.” Dang. Soonyoung heard his voice shake just a little there.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Kwon Soonyoung, I hope that you know that it is illegal to pay respects to traitors of this country.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes sir, I know.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Then you must be fine with telling me who your friends are.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“They…” Just think of a name, Soonyoung. Any name. But he really couldn’t think of any. And Soonyoung knew that he was done for. Welp. That’s that.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

His commander took Soonyoung’s extra long silence as an admission. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Soonyoung, you can look at me. I already have an idea.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung’s head shot up, nervous. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I know that you are someone who holds friendship ties very closely. I don’t even need to think to know who you were… honoring. But Soonyoung, you should be glad that I’m here, not anyone else. Anyone else would not be so lenient with you.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes, sir.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

After sighing through his nose, the commander turned away from Soonyoung. The silence stretched on for a minute, until Soonyoung heard his commander say, </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Perhaps you would like to return to Chang’an? For a post there?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes, sir, I would like that,” Soonyoung replied truthfully. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Where would you like to go for a position?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“National Intelligence Bureau.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Spies, eh? Good choice.” Soonyoung watched his commander turn around with a faint smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I will write you a letter of recommendation, Soonyoung. I also understand where you were coming from, since you had… ties with that family. But, it was still against the military code, so you will still be punished.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Yes sir.” Soonyoung said gratefully. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“And, do try to stay alive in Chang’an, will you? Politics are harsh and families fall all the time, but I would like to think that a young man who I taught at least can survive in that city.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“I will try.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“You may go.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung bowed his head as he retreated from the room, wiping his palms on his shirt. That was close. Too close. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

But hey, at least he knew that he could return to Chang’an and be with Jihoon now. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Soonyoung felt the spring come back into his step, but it was immediately diminished by the fact that a pang of longing hit Soonyoung in the chest. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

If only those two were in Chang’an, awaiting my return, too… </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

*
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

A calligraphy brush hit Jihoon in the face, splattering ink all over as Seokmin flinched from away from the mess too. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Duke Lee was livid. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Of course, Jihoon shouldn’t have expected any different. He literally disappeared from the manor, with a quick, cursory letter to his father explaining how his higher ups in the Intelligence Bureau let him take a break, so he was going to travel.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“You bastard.” Duke Lee glowered. Jihoon merely stared at the floorboards and waited for the outburst to be over. He was used to it now, ever since that fateful day when Jihoon had tried and failed to protect his friends in this very room. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Chan tried to step in. “Uncle…”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Shut your mouth, Chan!” Duke Lee barked. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Chan fell silent, while Jihoon felt the rage build. “Father, Chan and Seokmin were not involved.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

“Oh, really?” Duke Lee pinched his nose, apparently worn out from all the yelling. “Lee Jihoon, I don’t care about you anymore. Just… get out of my sight right this moment.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Jihoon didn’t have to be told twice, pushing himself up to his feet with a fluid motion and throwing a glance of pity at Chan and Seokmin as he crossed the study to the door. His cousins had come to Chang’an after the passing of their father, his uncle, and Jihoon was sure that his father was quite different in temperament compared to his uncle. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>

Again, Jihoon thought, <em>familial ties be damned. <em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em></em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there~ the history notes and drama notes will be very brief!</p><p>The ancient Chinese were really big on this concept of family and filial piety so this chapter and Jihoon's decision to get revenge is pretty significant. </p><p>I caved and decided that I needed an outside plot device to push along the relationship aspect so yeah Langya Hall thank you for the reference- Langya Hall literally has the same exact description in Nirvana in Fire so yeah. </p><p>Is it love? Is is soulmate relationship? I left it kinda vague so that I can ponder it for a bit longer lol I'm just undecided halp but I will probably specify later on. </p><p>Lastly, thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments (lol no pressure tho). Finally, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and have a good day~</p><p>-Panda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I apologize for maybe *forgetting* about this fic as real life took over but part of the reason in selectively forgetting this one was because I really couldn't decide between what to describe their relationship with. Anyways, long bow, sorry! But I mean, with 96 line today I finally just decided to post because I might as well just go crazy now. Will explain further in end notes! </p><p>Have fun reading, and, as always, please remember that this is fiction, and is not meant to be taken any more seriously than entertainment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>More than half a year later, day before New Year’s Eve, Year 492</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon stared at the snow dusting the streets. Any moment and… </p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon!”</p><p> </p><p>A loud Soonyoung burst into the room. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon made a face of distaste as Soonyoung hugged him, outer coat slightly wet and smelling like dew and snow. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have the window open?” Soonyoung asked. “It’s really cold. I’m going to close it, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.” </p><p> </p><p>Once Soonyoung had closed the window and put his hands near the brazier to warm up, Jihoon asked, “Are your parents all… okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, everyone’s fine in our family,” Soonyoung replied. “How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“My uncle passed, so Seokmin and Chan, my cousins, are with us now,” Jihoon shrugged. We don’t get in each other’s way, so I guess I’m okay with it. My father, on the other hand…” he broke off with a bitter laugh, and Soonyoung understood. </p><p> </p><p>“Then just don’t think about it,” Soonyoung pondered it for a bit, then blurted: “I transferred to the National Intelligence Bureau.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nearly choked. “You <em> did </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I wanted to be with you,” Soonyoung pouted. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon sighed, a <em> what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you-I-swear-Kwon-Soonyoung </em>sigh. “That’s fine. It’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung smiled, but both of them could feel the looming question now. The air pressure in the room decreased. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung broke the ice carefully. “Last time you sent me a message asking for me to meet you here on… why? Did you… learn something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I got the answer we were both looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sat up straight and looked at him expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“We… were… no, we still are in love,” Jihoon stated simply. “We loved them. We loved <em> us </em>, as a four person entity.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like someone had pulled a light switch in Soonyoung’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Soonyoung mumbled first, then fell silent for a bit. Jihoon simply observed. “Oh… so… it was… love?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded, looking straight into those small yet starry eyes of Kwon Soonyoung. <em> Yes, I love him. But I also loved two other dorks too. And they're not here. </em></p><p> </p><p>“It makes sense,” Soonyoung announced, to no one in particular. “I think it makes sense. Yes, I did love <em> us </em>, as in us four, Junhui, me, Wonwoo, you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded silently. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung looked upwards again, and Jihoon saw it: Soonyoung was rapidly blinking, trying to keep the tears from falling. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll get better,” Jihoon tried. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Soonyoung burst. “I want… them.” His voice hardened, “No, I want to get revenge for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded, and put his hand up. “I want revenge too. They were, no, still are, a part of my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we will get it,” Soonyoung declared. </p><p> </p><p>With heavy hearts and red eyes, the two returned to their separate homes, not exactly looking forward to spending the entire New Year’s holiday not being able to see each other. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The Seventeenth Day of New Year, Year 493</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Morning court session, the Imperial Palace</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung studied the Hall, eyes dark as he waited his turn to present his transfer recommendation. The court had returned to session yesterday and got to work resolving the various matters of officials transferring to different departments, but as there were quite a few things to resolve, the court didn’t get to him yet. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung glanced to his left, where Jihoon stood with the rest of the Intelligence Bureau officials. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon caught his eye and gave him a small, reassuring nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Greet the emperor!” A command rang throughout the hall. All of the officials knelt, chorusing: “This servant wishes His Majesty well!”</p><p> </p><p>“All, please rise.” The emperor flicked his sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone rose, heads down. </p><p> </p><p>The court proceeded to start with business as the Emperor lounge on his golden dragon throne at the front of the hall, only occasionally commenting on something as the Head of the Imperial Cabinet, Chief Kim, directed all political business. </p><p> </p><p>“Kwon Soonyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung steeled his nerves as he walked out of the crowd of officials and presented his transfer recommendation to Chief Kim.</p><p> </p><p>“Minister Kwon is lucky to have a son like you.” Chief Kim smiled as he took the pamphlet from Soonyoung’s hands and started to leaf through it. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung only bowed his head and waited. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty.” Chief Kim finished and saluted the emperor. “I believe that it is beneficial to the National Intelligence Bureau if we let Kwon Soonyoung take over the position of martial master there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.” The Emperor motioned for a servant to press a seal onto Soonyoung’s recommendation pamphlet to confirm. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung left as quickly as possible. He wasn’t sure that he could hold back his tongue if he didn’t leave right that second. </p><p> </p><p>However, Soonyoung still couldn’t hold back his words. </p><p> </p><p>The ending of the court session drew near, and most of the officials returned to their positions to prepare to leave. But they, unfortunately, had to listen to the Emperor talk for a while about a bunch of random things. Soonyoung was already antsy from before, but he just couldn’t hold back. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the point of this,” he muttered, but apparently he didn’t do it as softly as he thought, and sound carried quite well in the hall, so unfortunately, he immediately drew the gaze of more than half the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Does heir Kwon want to say something?” Advisor Hong, standing quite near Soonyoung, snidely remarked. Across the Hall, Jihoon was staring daggers at the back of his father’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung immediately realized his mistake and weaved through the crowd to kneel down in the central passageway. </p><p> </p><p>“I misspoke and ask for Your Majesty’s forgiveness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need to hide it?” Another man, Minister Yoon, spoke, also with a sneer in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Murmuring ran through the two crowds of officials. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon, realizing how this might not end well, immediately scurried out, knelt, and spoke: “Your Majesty and senior officials, heir Kwon has not been in the capital for more than two years and must have forgotten some of his manners. I, as his friend, have part of the blame for this.”</p><p> </p><p>The air was tense as most officials all craned their neck to see how the Emperor would react. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the Emperor simply waved his hand and the incident was simply swept under the rug, and Soonyoung made sure that he did not make another sound throughout the rest of the court session. </p><p> </p><p>After court had ended, Soonyoung’s father, the Minister of War, had immediately come to his side for a slap to the shoulder and a harsh berating. Still, after that, Jihoon had found Soonyoung and the two immediately left the palace, Jihoon grabbing Soonyoung’s arm and weaving through the streets of Chang’an. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow ow, Jihoon! You’re basically pinching me!” Soonyoung whined. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon loosened his grip, but still held firmly onto Soonyoung’s arm as they ran down the street. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you taking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up and follow me, Kwon Soonyoung,” Jihoon retorted. </p><p> </p><p>As they weaved through the crowded streets, Soonyoung realized where they were going. </p><p> </p><p>The square in front of the capital city manor. </p><p> </p><p>The square that was used for high profile executions. </p><p> </p><p>A crowd had gathered around the barricades that had been hastily erected, so Soonyoung and Jihoon had to push their way through. Thank goodness, there were people that recognized them and let them through to the front. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung saw someone kneeling on the execution block, dressed in the standard white robe of one awaiting death. And Soonyoung’s eyes ballooned as he realized who it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, that’s…” Soonyoung gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s noon now!” The official presiding over the execution announced. “Proceed with the beheading!”</p><p> </p><p>A flash of a blade, a splatter of blood. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pulled Soonyoung into a silent little alley after, both breathing slightly raggedly. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung found his voice first, and asked, “That was… who I think it was, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Jihoon nodded. “Soonyoung, there’s a reason why I brought you here today. It’s extremely dangerous to have any wrongdoings. You just saw what happened to yourself in court today. My father, Minister Yoon, and Advisor Hong  probably have their eyes set on something in the Ministry of War. You just saw… who was executed back there. He was accused of stuff he didn’t do. Chang’an is a bloodbath and power vacuum right now. Please. Please don’t be stupid. If we are to get revenge, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Soonyoung muttered, fiddling with his hands. “I’m just stupid, I gue-”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung felt something on the tip of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>And Soonyoung just melted. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then get smarter,” Jihoon said as he stepped away, blushing furiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, do you… what did… why…” Soonyoung stuttered, brain still apparently malfunctioning from the sudden contact. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve confirmed that we like each other, I was so scared for you those moments you were stupid, so I wanted to… uh, make contact,” Jihoon clarified. Looking back on it, Jihoon laughed at himself. Prime logic right there.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, okay.” Soonyoung mumbled, still stupefied. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled. “You’re such an idiot.” He brushed off the dust from his clothes and pulled on Soonyoung’s arm again. Soonyoung let himself be dragged willingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Kwon Soonyoung, listen up. I, Lee Jihoon, only have you left. Seriously. Don’t get yourself killed. Seriously. I will also try not to get myself killed. So that we can get revenge for Junhui and Wonwoo. Yes?” The last word was uttered with such tenderness and hope, which Soonyoung definitely couldn’t refuse. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung smiled, also giddy now. “Want to come over to my courtyard? It’ll save you from returning home for a while since my mother will probably want to dote on you or something. Plus, like, heck, you just… ”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon hesitated for a bit, but Soonyoung was making some puppy eyes at him and he sighed, a little aggravated, but more fond. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright.” </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung cheered. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The Kwon Manor had an extremely similar layout to the Lee Manor, but if Jihoon had to compare them, he would definitely say that the Kwon Manor had a more homely feel to it than the Lee Manor ever felt. </p><p> </p><p>When Soonyoung skipped into the main courtyard, Jihoon behind him, they ran into Soonyoung’s mother, Lady Kwon. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear me, Soonyoung, please try to keep it together and not frighten your mother.” Lady Kwon chastised Soonyoung gentily, and when she looked past Soonyoung, she saw Jihoon, who was standing a ways behind Soonyoung, looking unsure. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this… Jihoon?” Lady Kwon asked, a pleasant smile, lips curling upward, warming Jihoon's heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Kwon.” Jihoon, wanting to be courteous, quickly tipped his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, child, no need. Soonyoung’s spoken highly of you, so please leave out the courtesies.” Lady Kwon smiled. “Well, off you two go now to do whatever you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Mother!” Soonyoung laughed. “Oh, also, can Jihoon stay over for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Lady Kwon laughed along.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Jihoon quickly thanked them. After that episode, Soonyoung led Jihoon to his courtyard of the Kwon Manor.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sat and motioned Jihoon to sit, to which Jihoon complied. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish that my mother could be like that,” Jihoon commented, after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung’s eyes grew sharper, and he seemed to think about it for a minute, before cautiously asking, “Jihoon, you’ve never told us much about your family. Do you…”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon laughed bitterly. “I should have told you guys before. Maybe you guys could have helped me, but it's too late now.” He stared down at his hands, saying, “But would you like to know, Soonyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung nodded eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon stared at his hands for a moment more, but started: “My father’s family wasn’t from the capital, so he got here through pure talent. But then I think it started to go sour.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung shifted his sitting position, causing some rustling. </p><p> </p><p>“I think my father started to grow jealous of those who had more power in the court or something. But he didn’t totally hate the Wen Family yet. The turning point was probably Duke Wen’s marriage.” </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung slung his arm over Jihoon’s shoulder, hugging him close. And Jihoon didn’t retaliate.</p><p> </p><p>“I think both my father and Duke Wen loved Lady Wen, but you know what’s funny? My mother loved Duke Wen. But in the end, Duke Wen got the Princess’s hand in marriage, and my father ended up with my mother, a woman who loved his enemy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon laughed harshly. </p><p> </p><p>“So my father, after having me, an heir, just decided to lock my mother up, and the number of times I can visit her is limited.” He cleared his throat, and continued, “I think my father has given up on me though, because in his eyes I’ve become everything he wishes I wasn’t. He probably also has some resentment towards me because of my mother, too. That’s why I also envy you, Soonyoung. Your family seems so nice.” Jihoon shuddered. “Also, before I met you guys, he… my father was very good at brainwashing me. I believed that you guys were bad guys but…”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung drew calming circles on Jihoon’s back, a soothing motion. “Thanks for telling me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shook his head, “No, I should have told… you three when I had a chance. Because even when the four of us became friends, I knew of my father’s prejudices and intentions towards the Wen family. If I had alerted you guys, maybe then…” Jihoon didn’t finish his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Soonyoung tried to reassure. </p><p> </p><p>“You even said it the first time I told you, Soonyoung,” Jihoon whispered. “It is my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung nuzzled Jihoon on the neck, allowing himself a bit more comfort, but then he sat up and let his eyes sharpen themselves. </p><p> </p><p>“But we should get planning if we want revenge,” Soonyoung said, more seriously. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Jihoon pulled himself up from Soonyoung’s embrace. “We have two people to avenge. And my familial ties be damned.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Two Weeks Later</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful,”Soonyoung fret as he adjusted Jihoon’s coat, causing some of their colleagues to raise their eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” Jihoon smacked Soonyoung’s hand away. “And also watch your tongue, if you get killed without me, I will never forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, duly noted. Just be careful on this mission, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, Soonyoung, you’re worse than Junhui.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon mounted his horse, and Soonyoung waved. </p><p> </p><p>Well, this was their new normal now. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was taking an opportunity to go west and investigate something for the Bureau, but Soonyoung and Jihoon had planned for Jihoon to go investigate the Phoenix Army as well. </p><p> </p><p>They had moved their first chess piece on their game of revenge. </p><p> </p><p><em> You better watch out, whoever you are. </em> Soonyoung watched as Jihoon disappeared beyond his line of sight. <em> You got two of the people I actually care about killed, so I'll make you pay with ten times more pain.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, thanks for reading!</p><p>For the execution scene, I didn't specify a name since I suck at names, but just assume it's someone the main four know well. </p><p>As I said before, I really deliberated a long time as to what to label this 96 line fic because well, in a historical context it's complicated...but evidently, you can see what I went with in this chapter. It'll be love, but love honestly won't be the main focus- the revenge arc is still the most important of all of them. Yes there will be fluff built on the love and the different dynamics but that's honestly just not the big picture here. Yes the love and stuff will get development but I just want to make it clear that plot is most important (and that I will try my best not to screw up the plot). </p><p>Jihoon kissing Soonyoung's nose will be basically the extent the physical side of things go. Yeah. (Probably) nothing more. Sorry. </p><p>Soonhoon arc is truly starting! But honestly, I can't say stay tuned because honestly, with tests and all, who knows when I will update again? Sorry again lol. </p><p> </p><p>Happy concert day, carats? 96 line tho... my nose bleed... anyone have tissues?</p><p>Oh, last thing. I started a <a href="https://sweetpandacarat.tumblr.com//"> tumblr</a>! Come stop by to say hi or drop an idea or scream about Seventeen with me! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long to update this... again...<br/>*bows apologetically*<br/>It's slightly longer though... makes up for it right</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Autumn, Year 493</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, you’re back!”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung practically threw himself on Jihoon as Jihoon entered the Kwon Manor. </p><p> </p><p>“Ack,” Jihoon mumbled, quite suffocated in Soonyoung’s coat as Soonyoung pulled him into a bone crushing hug. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after Jihoon was able to detangle himself from the mess of limbs Soonyoung draped around him, he made for Soonyoung’s room straight away, wanting to discuss some things that he had found. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung, however, was having none of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, come on, you just came back and you actually want to discuss stuff?” Soonyoung whined, eyes wide and pout apparent as he followed. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon spared a glance behind him. “I swear, Kwon Soonyoung, I still have my sword on me but you don’t, so you better behave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you can’t be threatening me!” Soonyoung whined again, hamster-like cheeks puffed out and not the least bit threatening. No, quite the opposite actually, Jihoon found it very, very cute. </p><p> </p><p>“Contrary to your expectations, I can and will, Soonyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you are absolutely no fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon and Soonyoung had reached the room and they both sat, Soonyoung still wearing that wickedly, stupidly cute pout of his. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon felt the corner of his lips tug up, much to his dismay. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. Bad mouth. Stay. Agh, darn it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung had seen his brief smile and was now flashing him another one, cooing: “Aw, Jihoonie, I knew you wouldn’t be mean to me~”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon grumbled a bit more but couldn’t keep the fondness out of his voice or his eyes. Soonyoung and the work towards revenge were literally all he had in this life now. If he lost them… </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon stopped his train of thought there. <em> No. I have to believe. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung looked at him expectantly, most of the playfulness gone, replaced by the look of aloofness that Jihoon knew when he saw Soonyoung in action. </p><p> </p><p>“All that we expected. My father and the commander of the Red Phoenix Army were definitely chummy behind the scenes and it seems like it ran deeper than just a one time transaction.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon squared his shoulders, trying to force his fear of his father down. “Soonyoung, I think… there’s some sects that are appearing in court. And my father is a main member.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sects?” Soonyoung echoed. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded. “With no crown prince and no direct son of the empress, there was always going to be sects, Soonyoung. But it appears that it’s starting now. I found some documents that basically confirmed that my father is working for the first prince, and the sect promised some things to the Red Phoenix Army commander to be able to get him to cooperate.”</p><p> </p><p>“So the first prince wanted the Wen family gone?” Soonyoung asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it makes sense because the Wen Manor has always said they remain loyal solely to the emperor. That would make it hard for sects to do anything if there was always a Wen family standing in their way,” Jihoon explained. “But unfortunately, I guess the emperor just couldn’t trust the immense amount of power the Wen Manor held and so…”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung muttered darkly, “Damn, I wish politics didn’t have to be so complicated… then Junhui and Wonwoo…”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no use in that, Soonyoung,” Jihoon simply said. “But we’ve established that the first prince is probably on our list of enemies, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“We should team up with whoever is on the opposite side of the first prince,” Soonyoung finished. “And that’s the second prince, Prince Seungcheol, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Jihoon affirmed. “If we look at the first and second prince, the first prince might have the advantage of being the eldest prince in the court but his mother and his mother’s family aren’t the most well respected. On the other hand, Prince Seungcheol is a favored prince of the emperor and he most undoubtedly has the thirteenth prince, Prince Hansol, on his side as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, because both Prince Seungcheol and Prince Hansol’s mother is the Noble Consort.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded again. “So really it’s a pretty even competition right now. It could go towards any side at this point. And well, sect fighting is always a power vacuum.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… are we joining?” Soonyoung asked. “We side with Prince Seungcheol, right, since the first prince is a meanie.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon chuckled, but quickly replied, “We could, but you’ve forgotten what we’re really in it for, Soonyoung. Our aim is revenge. Prince Seungcheol could be a good person but if he’s not sympathetic to the Wen case then we’re just throwing ourselves in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung pondered it for a while, then threw his hands up in surrender. “I give up. I would probably really die in a few days if you weren’t here, Jihoon. Politics is too complicated for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled. “So you finally admit that you need me? You hamster.” The pouting look came back on. “You look skinnier than you did when I left, have you been eating well?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Soonyoung whined again. “I haven’t been eating well because I’ve been really trying to keep my mouth shut and not get myself killed before you come back!”</p><p> </p><p>“You stupid person,” Jihoon muttered, but his heart was shaking a little as he imagined the hardships Soonyoung must have endured these few months without him. Unfortunately, Soonyoung overheard him anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Who are you calling stupid!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was only speaking the truth,” Jihoon stated, matter-of-factly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Soonyoung emitted another indignant sound and flung himself on Jihoon’s back, nearly toppling him over from his seat. </p><p> </p><p>But Jihoon welcomed the warmth of the hug. He had struggled with loneliness too, worrying for Soonyoung constantly. </p><p> </p><p>This warmth was going to be the tranquility before the storm.</p><p> </p><p>But Jihoon was going to be ready for it. There was so much at stake and he swore to himself that he would not. Fail. Again. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Late Winter after the New Year, Year 494, Chang’an</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The court was slowly reviving itself again with the addition of new officials, who were promoted up from the civil service exams, as well as a flurry of other things that had started after the Emperor called the court back into session after the Lunar New Year. Both Jihoon and Soonyoung were swamped with tasks with overseeing new people at the National Intelligence Bureau, so they hadn’t been meeting as often as they wanted to. If you could call the frequency of meeting every day or two infrequent. </p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, did you miss me?” Soonyoung, with snow in his hair, flung himself beside the tub of coal situated beside Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jihoon replied curtly, eyes not moving from the documents he held in his hand. After he finished reading them, he grabbed a calligraphy brush, made a few notes on another piece of paper, and then proceeded to crumple up the first piece of paper and threw it in the coal tub. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung had to dodge the paper ball, but it landed squarely in the center of the tub and slowly curled into ashes. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” Soonyoung inquired, simply out of curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“Something about spy networks that I can’t tell you,” Jihoon stated without betraying any emotions. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Soonyoung grunted, shifting his arm so that he was basically curled around the only source of heat in the room. </p><p> </p><p>The snowflakes outside drifted to the ground, letting out the softest of whispers as they touched the bare branches of trees or the tiled roof. The coal crackled, lending it’s sound to the practically  silent room, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked after putting down his papers. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm?” Soonyoung responded blearily, as he had grown a bit drowsy, curled around the coal tub like a cat. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about things,” Jihoon started, eyeing Soonyoung. “We think we can test if maybe Prince Seungcheol is sympathetic to our cause.”</p><p> </p><p>That got Soonyoung’s attention, his eyes flying open and sitting up so quickly Jihoon could have sworn that he moved faster than the speed of light. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Soonyoung’s voice, lively and excited, asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let me talk you through my plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung chuckled. “When did you start having this plan, Jihoonie? Was it inspired by me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ack, get lost,” Jihoon mumbled, but his eyes betrayed his fondness as he looked at Soonyoung, who had turned to lie back down on his back and look at Jihoon. Soonyoung mirrored that fondness in his eyes as well, eyes shining with happiness and other emotions. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Soonyoung asked. </p><p> </p><p>“We can do something to kind of prod at the Wen family case in front of Prince Seungcheol,” Jihoon explained. “If he doesn’t react, then it probably shows that he’s sympathetic.” </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung nodded. “That makes sense! Actually, since Junhui, Seungcheol and I were all tutored by the palace tutor, you should leave it to me! I can probably find something that’s good to use in this situation.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Jihoon replied. “We can take it slow. After all, when a gentleman plots revenge, it’s not too late even after ten years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Jihoonie!” Soonyoung singsonged, throwing Jihoon another cheeky grin. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shook his head, but inwardly, he was smiling. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Early Spring, Year 494</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was crowded in the winehouse, but Jihoon wanted it to be that way. It would be better, anyways. Over a few weeks of bribing and using connections, he had been able to get a small official who worked in Prince Seungcheol’s manor to meet him. The official had insisted that they not meet somewhere private, but instead in a public place, like the famed winehouse in the center of the city where the sons of nobles and officials hung out. </p><p> </p><p>The sun was just nearing its peak as Soonyoung and Jihoon slid into a table in a slightly quieter area, or as quiet as it could be in a noisy winehouse, which was only compounded by the story telling master and the crowd’s reaction. </p><p> </p><p>The story telling master rapped on his table to get the attention of all in the winehouse, including Soonyoung’s. "Now is the story of the famed Emperor Ai of the Han Dynasty.”</p><p> </p><p>Miraculously, most of the blabber in the winehouse quieted down. Soonyoung also perked up and focused his attention on the storytelling master. </p><p> </p><p>“Emperor Ai came into power during a time of struggle during the Han dynasty,” the storytelling master started. “He had to deal with a terrible power struggle, stemming from having four Empress Dowagers trying to vye for power at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emperor Ai tried to deal with it by removing one of the central families in this power struggle, the Wangs, away from the court. It had mixed results. However, Emperor Ai, despite setbacks, was able to stabilize the court after some time.”</p><p> </p><p>“During this period of stability, Emperor Ai met Dong Xian, a rising young official in the court.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emperor Ai immediately took a liking to Dong and Dong quickly rose up the ranks of the court. There was a tale of Emperor Ai not wanting to wake Dong from an afternoon nap, so the Emperor cut off his sleeve in order to allow Dong to continue to sleep undeserved. Thus, we have the ‘passion of the cut sleeve’”. </p><p> </p><p>Hoots and boos echoed throughout the winehouse. </p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, Emperor Ai had failed to deal with the Wang clan in its entirety, and when he fell ill and died, the Wang clan were able to decisively seize power, and Dong, realizing that all was lost, committed suicide. And thus is the tragic tale of Emperor Ai and Dong Xian.” </p><p> </p><p>The entire winehouse resumed its rowdiness after the story ended. Soonyoung, however, slowly looked down at the teacup in his hands and didn’t say a word. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon, sensing the change in Soonyoung’s mood, asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung shook his head. “It’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung, I know you. Tell me what’s wrong,” Jihoon urged, slowly starting to worry. He seldom saw Soonyoung like this; the last time was possibly the time when he told Soonyoung of Junhui’s and Wonwoo’s deaths. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sighed. “That story of Emperor Ai, and the reaction of all the people here, you know…” He broke off. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Jihoon placed down his own teacup and reached over to case one of Soonyoung’s hands, rough with calluses, with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“It made me think about us, Jihoon,” Soonyoung whispered. “Will we ever be taken seriously? Will we have a bad ending like Emperor Ai and Dong Xian?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon chose his words carefully. “Soonyoung, I can’t answer the first question, but to the second question, no. We will have our happy ending.” As he said so, he drew little claiming circles into Soonyoung’s palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Soonyoung sniffled, looking up into Jihoon’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not history,” Jihoon said at last. “We make our own life as happy as we want it to be.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the official from Prince Seungcheol’s manor still hadn’t arrived by the time Soonyoung’s outburst was over. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon scanned their surroundings, slightly uneasy, but Soonyoung immediately returned the favor by rubbing small, calming circles into the back of Jihoon’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jihoon pulled his hand away and stood up. Soonyoung took the cue to get out of his seat and leave, since Jihoon had asked him to just take a walk when he had his conversation with this official close to Prince Seungcheol. </p><p> </p><p>While Soonyoung started to wander around the winehouse, Jihoon nodded to the man and they sat, shoulders tense. </p><p> </p><p>The cloaked man spoke rapidly: “Prince Seungcheol is interested in taking the throne, as you had asked.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Prince Seungcheol is also building alliances with people that, on the surface, would never seem like they are working with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon raised his eyebrow slightly.<em> Unexpected alliances?</em></p><p> </p><p>The cloaked man leaned closer. “Prince Seungcheol also wishes to gain revenge for a few different groups of people, but unfortunately, I do not know the details.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon wanted to cut in, but the man immediately continued with another sentence, “But Prince Seungcheol is the most righteous person in the court. You can choose for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the man gathered up his cloak and walked away speedily. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was left there, thinking about the very crucial information. </p><p> </p><p>“Revenge? For whom?” He muttered to himself, trying to sort through the possibilities in his head. </p><p> </p><p>It could be Prince Seungcheol and Prince Hansol’s mother, who died under mysterious circumstances. Consort Choi was extremely well loved by the emperor, and despite investigation, her death was assigned to natural causes. But Prince Seungcheol and Hansol might not have believed that, and this wanted revenge for the perpetrators. </p><p> </p><p>It could be for Kim Mingyu, the son of the Chief Kim, the director of the cabinet. Jihoon recalled Kim Mingyu being quite close to Prince Seungcheol and there was one time Mingyu’s leg was broken by “unrowdy peasants”, but it was most likely a well disguised attack. Prince Seungcheol could be getting revenge for his best friend, despite the incident being two years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Lastly, it could be for the Wens, but the possibility was definitely slimmer than the other two. Other than Junhui knowing the prince and attending the palace tutoring sessions together, there wasn’t any other incentive for Prince Seungcheol to really be seeking revenge for the Wens. There was also the fact that shining the truth upon the Wen family case would bring much greater backlash than the other two, so Jihoon was more and more convinced that Prince Seungcheol’s revenge was the other two options. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Soonyoung, after wandering up and down the stairs of the three story winehouse, had returned, and was waving his hand in front of Jihoon’s face to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon startled a bit, before letting his features soften into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, it went well?” Soonyoung asked excitedly. “First time!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you idiot,” Jihoon replied crossly, but the smile was still evident. “I was smiling at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, where did you learn to do that?” Soonyoung asked incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>“You, obviously,” Jihoon deadpanned. “Okay, but actually listen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung hummed and sat down gracefully, eyes peeled on Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>“They mentioned that Prince Seungcheol is out to get revenge for someone, but whether it’s for the Wens, that possibility is extremely small. However, they also mentioned that Prince Seungcheol is the most righteous person in court.” Jihoon tilted his head and asked Soonyoung, “Would you choose to follow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean…” Soonyoung trailed off, glancing around. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon visibly saw Soonyoung’s face pale by a degree as his gaze halted on something. </p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon,” Soonyoung whispered, cold and urgent, whipping his head back around to face Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>“Look over there,” Soonyoung instructed softly, slowly turning his head to signify where he meant. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon followed that direction and… ah. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting a few meters away from them were the young masters Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan, both heirs to their respective families. </p><p> </p><p>From their seating positions, it was undoubtful that they were facing Jihoon and Soonyoung up until a few moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon felt his blood run cold. </p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung,” he whispered back. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung nodded fervently, standing up instantly and led the way out of the winehouse. </p><p> </p><p>On the stairs, Jihoon cursed himself. How in the world had he been so inattentive? </p><p> </p><p>The Hong family and the Yoon family were literally the biggest supporters of the first prince, for heaven’s sake. </p><p> </p><p><em> We’re screwed </em>, he thought numbly, as the chilly wind of the early spring pierced his bones. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon didn’t remember the ride back to the Kwon Manor. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until he and Soonyoung sat in a private room did his brain spring to life and the gears started going in overdrive. </p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung,” he said urgently. Soonyoung immediately gave Jihoon all of his attention, which Jihoon was thankful for. </p><p> </p><p>“How much do you think they heard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably a lot,” Soonyoung replied, eyes dark and fearful, a look Jihoon had never seen on Soonyoung before. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Jihoon sighed. “We have a few options. One, we wait for our doom if they expose us for trying to start factions, or two, we take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of it?” Soonyoung echoed, slightly confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Jihoon nodded. “Only dead men don’t speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” Soonyoung agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Jihoon started. “Maybe we can lure them outside of the capital city and...?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like it but it has to be done…” Soonyoung stared down at the floor. “It’s our survival or theirs.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Hong Jisoo rested his arm on the table as his eyes followed Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung’s backs into the crowd of the winehouse. </p><p> </p><p>He looked back at Jeonghan, and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>They need to go back and tell Prince Seungcheol about this new development. </p><p> </p><p>In a flash, he and Jeonghan leapt to their feets and quickly exited the place, mounted their horses, and galloped towards Prince Seungcheol’s manor. </p><p> </p><p>They were most likely going to have new allies. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The dew had not yet burned off when Soonyoung and Jihoon set out for their predetermined ambush spot a few kilometers outside the capital city, in the dense forests of the north. </p><p> </p><p>They had made sure to send a bait that Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo could not afford to miss, one that was important to both of the departments they were in, the Ministry of Justice and the Ministry of Personnel, respectively. In the bogus letter, they had offered "critical information" regarding the ongoing case of the prosecution of a high official. Even if Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan had an inkling it would be a trap, it would be too important to miss. </p><p> </p><p>But no. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung and Jihoon would be lying in wait for them. </p><p> </p><p>Because after all, only dead men don’t speak. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready? Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The birds were chirping, but as Soonyoung scaled the tree, they were all startled away. </p><p> </p><p>“No sign of them yet?” Jihoon mouthed to him from the ground, mask tied beneath his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Soonyoung shook his head, he heard the crackle of branches. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung immediately whipped his head up. </p><p> </p><p>A carriage. And probably a horseman or two accompanying them on another horse, by the sound of it. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon heard it too, both of them immediately leaping to alert. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the carriage came into view, Soonyoung and Jihoon pulled their masks up, and simultaneously leaped out of their respective hiding spots, swords drawn. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t go exactly as expected. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung frowned as he realized that the two people on the horses were Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then the person in the carriage…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still, he didn’t think about it too much as he rushed to engage. </p><p> </p><p>The way to kill is a clean cut across the neck, Duke Wen had taught him. It’s the honorable way to fight. </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung slashed and ducked, trading blows with Jeonghan while Jihoon and Jisoo fought it out. </p><p> </p><p>“Kwon Soonyoung,” Jeonghan panted as he blocked another sword blow, but it was clear that Soonyoung had the upper hand. Still, Soonyoung found it hard to break the block. </p><p> </p><p>And, much to Soonyoung's surprise, while he was in this deadlock with Jeonghan, a person got out of the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, a sword was at Soonyoung’s neck, and he was unable to counter it, as he was still blocking Jeonghan’s sword. </p><p> </p><p>Prince Seungcheol’s sword. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Prince Seungcheol, Jeonghan broke the block and quickly dipped his head towards the prince. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon and Jisoo were still sparring it out, but Jihoon evidently was startled by the sudden developments and so he was disarmed by a timely blow. </p><p> </p><p>Hong Jisoo’s sword went to Jihoon’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon didn’t attempt to struggle, still staring at Prince Seungcheol and Soonyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Detecting Jihoon’s gaze, Prince Seungcheol smiled, and finally spoke, “Let’s have a talk, shall we?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for ending on a slight cliffhanger but not really...</p><p>More plot explained. yay? yay. </p><p>Okay the main writers block I had with this was the story of Emperor Ai and Dong... that story is extremely famous and is the euphemism of "cut sleeve" came from for male homosexuality (it's still used in modern Chinese literature too), and I tried to integrate it into the story as much as I could, because I feel like that's something and they would have to face eventually. Wine houses usually had a resident "storyteller" to tell the customers stories (usually about history) in a loud an exciting fashion for entertainment. </p><p>About ministries and government in ancient times, officials were usually in one of six ministries, and the ministry heads, along with the cabinet chief, made up the core body of advisors to the emperor. The six ministries were Finance, Personnel, War, Justice, Customs, and Construction (some of these aren't the best translations but whatever)</p><p>Thank you for reading and continued patience with this story, let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished this chapter a month before I finished the last chapter soooooooooooo</p><p>(Also I kinda felt bad for leaving the cliffhanger plus I had this done so might as well update fast lol)</p><p>It's slightly shorter than usual, but I think I needed to cut it where I cut it for it to flow nicer. Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Early Spring, Year 494</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s have a talk, shall we?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon dragged his gaze from Soonyoung to Prince Seungcheol, not speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisoo returned his sword to his scabbard, as did Prince Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol chuckled, partly due to Jihoon’s and Soonyoung’s shell shocked expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not stand here dallying, shall we,” Prince Seungcheol started. “I’ll get right to the point. I wish to have your help in my bid for the title of Crown Prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon finally found his voice. “Why should we?” A soft, dangerous question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I yearn to bring justice and greatness to this country and its people,” came the reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung scoffed. “Everyone says that, and few ever really help the people,” he muttered darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol acknowledged Soonyoung’s words with a nod. “I agree, but I do hope that I can prove that I am worthy. In any case, I understand that justice, for you two, also means a certain case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon narrowed his eyes. “Case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol nodded. “The Wen case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisoo piped in, “We allowed that official to give you information… to see how you would react. We guessed right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shook his head, a painful smile on his features. “So it was all planned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was planned, so to speak, but we do wish that you would join our side, and aid me to earn the title of Crown Prince.” Prince Seungcheol looked at Jihoon squarely in the eye. “And I do wish for justice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we still can’t trust you,” Soonyoung cracked his knuckles, nervous. He wasn’t sure if he could break him and Jihoon free from this situation, if it really came to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon nodded. “You claim to be sympathetic to the Wens and want justice, but I, for one, don’t trust any faction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol produced a pendant from his belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon‘s eyes widened. Soonyoung audibly gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That pendant… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That pendant was Junhui’s… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get that?” Soonyoung asked, voice low and dangerous. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Flashback~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Year 491, Early Autumn, Outside the hall of politics</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an unusually warm day for the start of autumn, and many officials were sweating quite profusely as the court finished up the proceedings for the day. As the officials streamed out of the palace to return to their respective manors, Junhui took a small detour to find the second prince, Prince Seungcheol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Junhui greeted Prince Seungcheol as he stepped out of the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Master Wen,” Prince Seungcheol greeted back. “Fancy seeing you here, cornering me. I recall you disliking the palace environment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui smiled faintly, but didn’t respond directly to the remark, instead saying, “Your Highness, it would be my pleasure to accompany you on a private walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol had gazed at Junhui for another second before nodding and walking ahead, Junhui trailing behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The palace garden was still filled with colorful petals and the scent of honey when the two arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol motioned Junhui to walk beside him before asking, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, I wanted to ask...,” Junhui started carefully. “I… wanted to ask if you had any thoughts of going after the Crown Prince title.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol didn’t respond, only continuing to stare ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to state that, if Your Highness wanted to, I would support you,” Junhui finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing this, Seungcheol stopped, turned around, and raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Master Wen, you do remember that forming factions is a crime that could get your three families killed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not faction forming, Your Highness,” Junhui stated smoothly, “it is simply a declaration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the intent of helping me form one,” Seungcheol retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Your Highness truly has the thought of becoming the Crown Prince, yes?” Junhui replied. “Your Highness, I just want to say that out of all of the princes, I believe that you are the one most fit to rule. It is simply my observation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Prince Seungcheol glared back at Junhui. “I’m the second born prince, nor am I the son of the empress, so it’s unlikely that I will ever get the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the first prince doesn’t have the greatest reputation,” Junhui said. “His Majesty will understand that birthright is of no use in the grand scheme of things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But even so, why does it matter to you, Wen Junhui? Did your father put you up to this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Junhui stated firmly. “This is solely my own opinion, from someone of the younger generation to another of the younger generation. The older generation wouldn’t understand some ways of thinking, they are too occupied in their former glory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol scratched his neck, deep in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it is possible, I would like to aid you in earning that title of Crown Prince,” Junhui stated earnestly. “But after I return from the border,” he added hastily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol still had one last question. “Why are you doing this, Wen Junhui?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui smiled. “Because I trust the power of justice. The court isn’t doing the best, and soon it will be up to us, the younger generation, to take over the responsibilities. And, I admit, it does make me feel safer knowing that I might have the backing of a prince. Plus, if Your Highness does indeed want to fight for the crown, it is good to have support, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But doesn’t the Wen family only stay loyal to the emperor?” Seungcheol asked. “Technically, I could expose you for rebellion, since you are aiding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui snorted. “My father and mother can support the emperor on the surface, I have no idea how they feel inside. I do too, but it’s the matter of supporting justice and whatever is better for the people.” He looked Seungcheol directly in the eye. “And I believe that you are the one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol looked downwards, slightly unbelieving of the conversation he just had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His good deeds had been noticed. There were still people with eyes in the court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Seungcheol, I trust myself,” Junhui smiled, as he unclasped a pendant from his belt. “I will give my jade to you as a trust item.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After pressing the item into Seungcheol’s hands, Junhui had left, but not without one final sentence: “Oh, and Your Highness, if I don’t come back, my friends are all protectors of righteousness, they are capable of serving Your Highness. And I hope that Your Highness will protect them. They’ll understand my trust item when you show them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That talk was one of the reasons why Seungcheol had committed himself to the long and hard fight that was the faction fighting between him and the first prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Junhui never came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Back to the present, Early Spring, Year 494</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junhui… he had already chosen… you?” Soonyoung stammered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shook his head. “He was always two steps ahead of his game,” he stated sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol nodded. “That is why I had to recruit you two to my side,” he said. “Junhui is one of the reasons why I will try to win this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon stared at the pendant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was most definitely Junhui’s. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> pendant was the pendant he, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo had given Junhui for his last birthday before he… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, searching his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon and Soonyoung reached a silent understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon took two strides towards Prince Seungcheol, and along with Soonyoung, immediately knelt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, we are willing to aid you,” Jihoon stated, voice dry but firm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol nodded. “Please get up, both of you,” he said warmly. He pressed the pendant into Jihoon’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon stood up, but then looked past Prince Seungcheol to see Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, I didn’t expect Young Master Hong and Young Master Yoon to also be your allies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisoo snorted. “Is it that hard to recognize us as being righteous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan, on the other hand, crossed his arms. “I would like to curse my father for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung chuckled and elbowed Jihoon. “Guess we have a bunch of rebellious sons here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon could only roll his eyes at Soonyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungcheol smiled too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the end, righteousness always prevails.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, no assassinations happened that day, only oaths of loyalty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon stared at the pendant Prince Seungcheol had pressed into his hand. It felt good to have an item that was Junhui’s possession in his hands. An item that held special meaning to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>At the Kwon Manor</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung, months ago, after he had returned from the border, had constructed a small memorial room for Junhui and Wonwoo and the rest of the Dragon Army souls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Jihoon would sometimes visit it, to reminisce, to light incense for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was one of those days. As Soonyoung locked the door behind them, Jihoon went straight to the little enclosed room, gazing at the candles, flickering among the neatly arranged memorial tablets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the front, there were two:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Memorial of Courageous Friend Wen Junhui</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Memorial of Courageous Friend Jeon Wonwoo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon, after laying down Junhui’s pendant in front of the memorials, went to grab three sticks of incense, and upon seeing Soonyoung, grabbed three for him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soomyoung silently took them from Jihoon’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even in the end, you were protecting us, Junhui… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jihoon whispered to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Junhui, I will pay you back by remembering and avenging you and Wonwoo, helping Prince Seungcheol ascend the throne, and loving Soonyoung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junhui, Wonwoo, I miss you two…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soonyoung thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that I can love Jihoon for all of us, and that I can help Prince Seungcheol make the world a better place… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spring breeze picked up outside, shaking some newly bloomed flowers from the trees, landing on the slightly muddy ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those flower petals of the trees of Chang’an used to land on all four of them, but there are only two now. Such is the change in the world. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't expect me to update soon lol, exam season will drag out for a month for me hahaha pain. </p><p>I also finished planning out the fic, it'll be around 27-30 chapters ish so we're still in it for the long haul. </p><p>Finally, thank you all for readinggg the comments I received were absolutely flattering &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>